Ohana
by Doctor.5-0
Summary: The team investigate the killing of a couple visiting Hawaii , but they soon realise there is a lot more to this case than meets the eye and when one of their own is taken all hell will break loose . Steve/Kono


It was a beautiful day in Hawaii, and Detective Danny Williams was taking his beautiful daughter grace to school. 'Are you going to pick me up today Danno 'asked Grace. 'Yeah monkey am going to pick you up and then we can go get some shaved ice at kamekonos place okay?' Danny replied. 'YES! Okay love you Danno Bye 'and with that Grace was away. Just as grace left the care Danny's phone went off it was Steve. 'Good morning Steven what is the major problem Five-0 has to deal with today?' Danny asked sarcastically. 'Well Danno we have got a dead couple off the Honolulu highway 'Steven said. 'I'm on my way' Danny said. 15 minutes later Danny arrived at the crime scene and met the rest of the team, Kono was currently speaking with the woman who found the body, asking her when she found it and all that sort of thing. Chin was speaking to Steve so Danny decided to go speak to them. 'So what have we got?' Danny asked. 'Well the couple are Jennifer and Mathew rogers they flew in from the mainland 3 days ago and where staying at the opal hotel in Honolulu 'chin said. ' The woman who found them said that she was out running this morning at around 6:30 and she found the body , she didn't see anybody else around the body and then she called 911 'Kono added . ' Okay Kono me and you will go check the couples hotel , Danny and Chin go back to HQ and find out where they have been since they arrived on the island ' Steve Instructed .

Steve and Kono arrived at the hotel and where given a key to go into the Rogers room. When they went upstairs nothing looked out of place. They started to look around the room when Kono shouted 'Boss I got something 'Steve went into the kitchen where she was standing with at least $1 million worth of Cocaine. 'So our couple were Drug smugglers? 'Steve said. 'Looks like It 'Kono said. They exited the room when they saw someone downstairs staring at them, they began to follow him when the man turned round and started to fire at them, Steve Ran in the opposite direction of the shooter and told Kono that they could corner him. She was the fastest runner on the team and was the best at hand to hand combat so she caught up to him but this guy was not going down without a fight. 'Officer Kono Kalakaua put the gun down.' Kono shouted 'No' the shooter said and pulled the trigger on caught Kono in the shoulder and the other missed. Kono kicked the gun out of the shooters hand and began to fight with him, she blocked everyone of his punches, then he rammed her into the fence that was behind her and picked up a glass bottle that was nearby and crashed it across her face. It hurt like hell but Kono wasn't letting him know that and she returned the pain with a roundhouse kick to the face and a punch to the jaw he was out cold just as Steve ran down the alley . Kono collapsed on to the ground . ' Kono ! Kono you okay ? Stay With me babe , The medics are on their way ' Steve said . The Ambulance came and Kono was taken to hospital .

He paced and paced and paced for what felt like hours but was only 30 minuets . He shouldn't have let her go on her own , she was only a rookie and he let her run after a criminal who had killed 2 people. All of this was racking through his mind when something even worse was popped in , Chin . What was he going to say he cared more for his little cousin than than for himself . He was going to kill him . Then he returned to reality and his nightmare arrived . ' What happened to her ' Chin shouted ' Chin I don't know yet the suspect started to shoot then ran and we split up to get him and when I got there the guy was out cold and then Kono collapsed ' steve said calmly. ' Family of Kono Kalakaua ' the nurse said and Both men stood up and followed the nurse in to Kono's room where she was refusing to be kept in bed . ' Hey im fine let me out of bed , Look I have full function of all my limbs and I do not feel dizzy and am not concussed' Kono shouted at the nurses ' Hey Kono you need to let them check you over ' Chin Ho suggested ' No I don't I am fine ! ' Kono screamed ' hey Kono you need to calm down and tell us what happened ' Steve said calmly ' I ran down the alley I corned the guy and shouted Five-0 put your weapon down and put your hands up . he completely blanked me and took two shots one went I my left shoulder and the other missed I ran at him and roundhouse kicked the gun out of his hands , he flung some punches I blocked them , he rammed me into the fence , He hit me with a glass bottle across the face and then I kicked him in the face and punched him and he was out cold .' Kono said ' Wow Kono that guy was huge and you beat him up. Very very cool Kono ' Danny said . Kono smiled the approval of her team mates where really important to her as she was the rookie and she wanted them to know that she could do anything they could do.

When Kono was released from hospital Steve brought her back to HQ in his car . ' Look Kono I am really sorry for what happened to you today , I shouldn't have let you go out on your own , Its my fault you got hurt and I am really sorry ' Mcgarret said sympathetically ' Wow , boss I'm fine , you cant do your job properly if you are constantly worrying about me , I can look after myself I don't need a babysitter .' Kono exclaimed and she got out of the Car and slammed the door . She entered the bullpen where Danny and Chin where talking about the case , ' So what have we got so far ' Kono asked as Mcgarret entered ' Well I think I have found who the rogers got the drugs off of and its not good his name is Omaho Sleziovich he is a Russian drug smuggler and he is here on the Island it appears that by looking through their emails that Omaho has never met the couple and will be meeting them tonight to receive the drugs ' Chin said . ' Well why do we send two agents in as Jennifer and Mathew and bust them then , they may know more about the drug trade on the island .' Kono suggested . ' Yeah that might work if we email them from the rogers email address and they tell us where to meet them with the drugs then we can send Kono and someone else in . ' Danny said ' Woah woah woah are we sure we want to be sending Kono in when she has already been shot and knocked out today' Steve added ' Steve seriously what did we just talk about in the Car I am fine and I can do this I don't need you to protect me ! ' Kono shouted ' Okay okay Kono you go In , I will go in with you and pose as Mr Rogers ' Steve added ' Okay then lets make it happen ' Chin said and with that all the members of the team did what they needed to do . Chin started to email Omaho talking about a drop off point , Danny was getting a swat team made available and Kono and Steve were getting ready for their undercover Opp .

They were to meet Omaho Sleziovich at an abandoned warehouse on old chanu road . Swat stood possisioned outside with Danny and Chin while Kono and Steve made their way inside . They entered the building and Omaho stood waiting for them . ' Ahhhh Mr and Mrs rogers how nice to see you , I trust you have my drugs.' 'Yes we have the drugs , do you have our payment ? ' Steve asked ' Yes mr rogers I do ' Omaho stated and handed them a briefcased with $1,000,000 in it . ' But then Mr rogers do you think I am stupid ? ' Omaho asked and with that shots were fired and steve was hit and then everything went dark .

' Steve , Steve can you hear me , where's Kono .' Chin shouted . ' what do you mean wheres Kono ' Steve said in daze ' They have Her Steve ' chin said sounding scared . ' Trace them Kono must have her cell on her or something chin ' Steve shouted ' No they ditched it in the sea about 20 minutes ago ' chin said ' Chin you do something , anything but you find her . Understand ' Steve directed ' Yes boss ' Chin replied .

It was dark , cold , damp and small where Kono woke up . She was woken up by a kick to her stomach , Their were men . So many men surrounding her , she was frightened , she wanted to go home , see Steve , chin and Danny but they would find her soon . She stood up and was punched down again by omaho . ' You are not going anywhere princess ' he laughed . Kono flinched as he touched the bare skin on the shoulder , He laughed Kono found nothing in this situation funny .

'What are we doing to find her Danny ! ' Steve shouted . ' Hey don't shout at me its not my fault ' Danny said calmly . Then moments later chin burst through the doors . ' Guys we know where she is ' Chin exclaimed , she is in an old abandoned warehouse in wakiki .

It hurt . Everywhere , they had hit her everywhere she was trying to count how many bones in her body were broken , She thinks she has broken a few ribs , her wrist and the has been tourtured for hours with these people trying to get information out of her but she didn't tell them anything .

' We all set ' Steve asked hoping nobody said no so they could just go in and get kono out . ' All set boss ' Chin replied . They enter at the side of the building and spit into three groups to cover the three floors danny took the bottom , chin the middle and steve on the top. ' Nothing on the bottom ' danny said through coms ' I got nothing on second ' chin replied . She had to be on the top floor . Steve combed the hallways looking for her in every room and it came to the last room on the floor . He burst in and found a small fragile Kono lying on the floor her body weak and in distress. ' Kono , Kono its okay im here your okay now ' steve said frantically as he kneeled beside her . ' Steve … ' Kono said and wrapped her arms around him in joy she was so happy to see him , she definety had feelings for commander mcgarret and she thinks that he feels the same way . ' Kono I am so happy your okay ' he said as he wiped the hair out of her face . They just sat their and stared at each other for a moment and then steve leaned in and kissed her . The kiss was passionate and long awaited . ' I love you ' He said when they finally broke apart . ' I love you too '


End file.
